


Nicotine

by inumiu



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumiu/pseuds/inumiu
Summary: He loved to watch Dean smoke.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Nicotine

He loved to watch Dean smoke. There was something lovely about the way he always held his cigarette at a seventy-four degree angle; effortless and masculine. The way his mouth wrapped around the cylinder - lip scar more pronounced as he puckered and breathed in a lungful of the sweet smelling tobacco. The way he exhaled upwards into the crisp night air - slow and relaxed - as if he had all the time in the world.

Inhale, exhale.

Even the way he flicked the ash off the tip oozed style. A certain gravitas that had Jerry trapped in its orbit, unable to look away. His fingers itched with the urge to toss it away and replace it with his own lips. He wondered if he could get his nicotine fix that way. He liked the idea.

Instead, he reached for his own pack, withdrew one and lit it. The filter burned weakly as he took short draws, then brighter on longer ones. He sighed, pleased, as the nicotine began to take effect; warming his lungs and sending wonderful little electric synapses into his brain. It made him feel good. He rolled the cigarette between his fingers as it began to burn quickly, the flames edging dangerously close to his fingers.

Inhale, exhale.

He hazarded another glance at Dean who to his surprise, was watching him through lowered lashes, dark eyes glittering as they followed the movement of his hand: up and down. Jerry smirked and Dean’s eyes darted down to his lips, then slowly back up again. A streetlamp flickered nearby - illuminating the arousal that was hiding behind half-lidded eyes.

_Ah._

Well, if his partner wanted a show, a show was what he was gonna get.He held it daintily between his thumb and forefinger and, holding Dean’s gaze, he brought it to his lips, breathing in deeply - mouth in an ‘o’ shape - as he expelled a cloud of smoke into the air with a soft moan.

Inhale, exhale.

Dean twitched and Jerry, suddenly struck with the overwhelming need to touch, closed the distance between them. He pitched his disintegrating cigarette behind him and, after taking a moment to ensure there was no-one was around, pulled Dean in for a chaste peck on the lips. Then, big hands were holding him in place and Jerry groaned as the warmth of the cigarette was replaced with something hotter; velvet-soft lips and tongue that had him wondering why he had even bothered with nicotine in the first place.

He pulled away, giggling. Dean raised a brow. “What’s so funny?”

His face contorted in mock disgust. “You taste like cigarettes.”

Dean barked a laugh before taking another drag from his cigarette. “Yeah?”

Jerry grinned. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different with this one :)


End file.
